Elros
In FA 532 (First Age) Elros and his twin brother Elrond were born at the Mouths of Sirion. Through his brother, Elros is the uncle to three Elvish children: Elladan and Elrohir (twin brothers), and Arwen Undómiel, future Queen of Gondor, who eventually, to her father's dismay, chose the same path as her uncle, and joined the mortal mass. Also through Elrond, Elros is brother-in-law (in modern context) to the Lady Celebrian of Imladris, daughter of Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel of Lothlorien. In the assault of the Third Kinslaying by the sons of Fëanor, Elros and Elrond were taken captive by Maglor and Maedhros. Later Elwing, their mother, cast herself into the great Belegaer and vanished from Middle-earth. From then, Elros and his brother were raised by Maedhros and Maglor. They were both raised in love for neither Maedhros nor Maglor were proud of their deeds. It is nowhere told when or if Elros and Elrond actually left Maedhros and Maglor but it can be assumed that at the time of Eönwë's arrival they took full part in the war. In 547 the host of Eönwë and the Valar were seen shining upon the sea and the noise of Eönwë`s trumpets rang over the waves. Eönwë summoned all of the elves and all of the men from Hithlum to the South, rallying them for the great war against Melkor that was now to come. Eventually the War of Wrath ended. As Elros and Elrond were Peredhil, or Half-elven, and only in these two remained the line of heroic chieftains of men in the First Age. The Valar gave to Elrond and Elros the choice of which kindred they would belong to and Elros chose to be of Man-kind and as such he was granted a great life-span. Eonwë came among the faithful humans and he taught them and gave them wisdom, power and a life longer than any others of mortal race. And a great land was made for them; not a part of Middle-Earth and not wholly separate from it. This land was Númenor and it was raised from the depths of the sea by Ossë and established by Aulë and enriched by Yavanna and the Elves brought flowers and fountains out of Tol Eressëa from Avallónë and wrought gardens in Númenor, and this land was called Andor by the Valar; The Land of Gift and by its own people it was called Westernessë, for it lay West of all the lands inhabited by Mortals and the first King of this land was to be Elros. When Elros was 90 years old, he ascended the throne of Númenor in the city of Armenelos where he was inscribed as Tar-Minyatur (Quenya - "High First-ruler") in the High-Elven tongue, and afterwards this was the convention by which most succeeding Kings of Númenor took their royal title. The sword Aranrúth who once was his great-great-grandfather Thingol's sword, the Serpent Ring, and Dramborleg, the Axe of Tuor became heirlooms of the Kings of Númenor. Elros died in SA 442 after ruling Númenor for 410 years. External link *Elros at Tolkien Gateway Category:Half-elven Category:Numenoreans category:Númenórean Kings